


Fix What I've Broken

by ailaikannu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established SuperCorp, F/F, SuperCorp, Supercorp child, Supercorp happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailaikannu/pseuds/ailaikannu
Summary: “Did you give up a baby for adoption ten years ago?”Lena was left speechless. She stared at the child, unable to speak, her mouth hanging open.“I’ll take that as a yes.” The child said, smiling. “My name’s Hazel, and I am your daughter.”ORLena was forced to give her baby up for adoption when she was a teenager and is now faced with a though decision. She is married to Kara and her life seemed perfect, until a green-eyed little girl showed up.





	1. Hazel

It looked like a perfectly normal Wednesday morning for L-Corp’s CEO Lena Luthor.

What she didn’t know was that March 8th,2022 would change her life forever.

Her life wasn’t what she had imagined it’d be.

When she was a child, she didn’t know she’d be running Luthor Corp. She was sure that after her parents’ death, Lex would take their place and lead Luthor Corp to a brighter future.

Then her father died, her brother went mental and her mother created Cadmus. Lena renamed Luthor Corp L-Corp and hoped to change the idea that people had around that last name.

And she succeeded.

It was difficult at first, with people always blaming her when bad things happened, or not trusting her in a position of power. Being a woman didn’t help either.

She took L-Corp in her own hands a little bit before turning 24. She was CEO of one of the most important companies in the country before turning twenty-five and was really proud of herself and her achievements.

Before turning thirty, she managed to change completely L-Corp’s face, making it a company for the good. She distanced herself from her brother and mother’s view of aliens, publicly announcing that L-Corp wanted to help aliens, not kill them, and privately marrying one of them.

Aliens working for L-Corp changed the game after some time of insults and people yelling that they were employing them to experiment on them.

She was happy, with a purpose, with a perfect wife, healthy. Sometimes she’d remember the two years she tried to hide her feelings for Kara and how pointless that had turned out to be.

Marrying Kara had been one of the best decisions she’d ever made. They were about to celebrate their first wedding anniversary and Lena was planning the surprise of her life. She wanted their anniversary to be special, one Kara wouldn’t forget easily.

A soft knock on the door woke her from her dreaming state and a second later, a tired looking Jess walked in.

“Mrs Luthor, there’s a child here waiting to see you.”

Lena raised an eyebrow. “A child? Is it a Girl Scout again?”

“I think so.” Jess commented. “She did mention cookies.”

“Let her in, then.”

With a smile, Jess closed the door behind her back and, just a mere second later, the door was opened again, by a different figure.

Lena smiled at the child. “Are you a Girl Scout? Usually you come here in groups.”

The child stared at her for a moment. “Ah, no, not really.”

Lena pursued her lips. “Why are you here, then?”

“Did you give up a baby for adoption ten years ago?”

Lena was left speechless. She stared at the child, unable to speak, her mouth hanging open.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” The child said, smiling. “My name’s Hazel, and I am your daughter.”

Lena gasped. “You’re what now? That’s not… How old are you again?”

“I’m almost ten. I was born on June 14th, 2012.”

Lena felt like she couldn’t breathe. She quickly got up and walked to her office door, opening it with such force she felt afraid she’d yank it off its hinges.

The child, _Hazel_ , followed her quickly. Lena turned around. “You stay with Jess here for a minute, I need a moment.”

Hazel nodded quickly as Lena walked back to her office, locking the door, and then walking to her private bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror for a full minute, trying to think about what had just happened.

That couldn’t be her daughter.

Hell, it wasn’t her daughter. Giving birth to her didn’t make her her daughter. The people who had raised her were her parents, not her. She knew that. She had accepted that a long time before that day.

 _Kara_.

She needed Kara.

She needed to tell Kara.

She grabbed her phone and texted Kara to meet her on her balcony in fifteen minutes, she needed to talk to Hazel first.

She texted Jess to send the child in and waited patiently for Hazel to walk in.

“Why are you here?” She asked, careful not to sound too harsh.

“I wanted to meet you.” Hazel explained. “I’ve been looking for you for a long time.”

Lena stared at her. She couldn’t believe what was happening. “Why?”

“My parents told me that I was adopted when I was four.” Hazel explained. “They weren’t exactly the best parents, not even the best people. What they tell you about adoption often is that it’s really hard for the parents as well, because it happens in difficult situations, and not simply because they don’t want you. They say that you’re lucky because people who adopt children do it out of love, because they can’t have children of their own, that they’re going to love you with all they have. It didn’t happen to me.”

Lena felt like she was going to be sick. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” Hazel quickly said. “Not directly, at least. I knew you put me up for adoption because you couldn’t keep me.”

Lena felt like she was going to cry. “I did meet your parents. They… They seemed perfectly fine, I wouldn’t have…”

“I know.” Hazel interrupted her. “They’re good actors.”

“Do… Do you need anything? Do… I don’t even know what to do.”

“My parents are dead.” Hazel said after a while. “I came here to see if you were willing to adopt me.”


	2. Oh Rao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys seem to be enjoying this story, so I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!

Her heart _did_ stop then.

Lena suspected she was going to have a heart attack and die there, on the spot.

This wasn’t what she expected when she left that morning for work. She had meetings, people to see, phone calls to make, paperwork to sign.

Meeting her long lost child wasn’t in her plans.

“I…”

“You don’t have to say yes because you feel bad for me.” Hazel said. “I’ve been raised by terrible parents, but I still turned out to be pretty good. I’ll make it even if you say no.”

Lena swallowed hard. “I need to think about this whole thing.”

“Understandable.”

“You can go and hang out with Jess, I’m sure she’ll take you out for lunch if you ask nicely.” Lena said, trying to control her voice. She was shaking, and felt like her legs were about to give out.

Hazel nodded. “Thank you.”

When Hazel left, Lena walked out in her balcony, believing fresh air would make her feel better. A few minutes later, Kara showed up and noticed immediately that something was wrong.

“What happened?” She asked. “You look like you’re about to faint.”

“That’s because I am.” Lena said, breathing deeply. “I need to tell you something.”

Kara took a deep breath. “I’m assuming we’d better sit down for this.”

Lena wordlessly nodded, following Kara to her office. They sat on the couch and Lena took a few minutes of breathing before actually explaining. Kara wrapped her arms around her wife the moment she realized how worried her wife looked.

Lena took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second.

“When I was eighteen I was pretty reckless. I lived my life the way I wanted, looking every single day for new ways to make my mother angry at me. It wasn’t that hard, to be honest. She usually found everything I did to be wrong or stupid.” Lena explained. “The guy I met before Jack was one of those things she despised. She started hating him even more when she found out that I was pregnant, at the age of eighteen.”

Kara was staring at her. “I didn’t know that…”

“That’s because I never told you.” Lena said. “Nobody knew, nobody knows. My mother and I were the only ones to know. My father didn’t know, Lex didn’t know, not even my boyfriend, Seth. She sent me away the moment she found out and I was allowed to come back home only after the child was born. When I did come back, we pretended it had never happened.”

“Why are you telling me this now?”

“My mother forced me to put my child up for adoption. I didn’t want to, but had no choice. She said it was either adoption or she’d hurt the both of us. So I agreed, met the parents, and gave my child up for adoption a few months after turning nineteen.” Lena explained. “I locked the whole thing in a box and hid it in my brain, trying to live my life without thinking about it. Until this morning, when a girl entered my office claiming to be my daughter.”

“Oh Rao.” Kara whispered. “What are you going to do?”

Lena stared at her and finally felt the tears forming in her eyes. She tried to keep her down but, the moment Kara held her, she couldn’t stop herself anymore and started sobbing on her wife’s chest.

“It’s okay.” Kara whispered. “It’s okay.”

“I thought it was going to save her.” Lena said. “I believed that being with me and my mother would ruin her life, like it did mine… I was almost sure keeping her would mean death for the both of us... And… Her parents were awful, Kara, they were awful and I met them before her birth and decided they were perfect, I could have…”

Kara stopped her then. “You were nineteen. And scared. And with your devil of a mother by your side. You did what you thought was the best thing for her, it’s not your fault if she ended up with terrible parents.”

“She came here because she wanted to ask me if I would adopt her.” Lena explained. “Her parents are dead.”

“That’s a lot to think about.”

“I am not going to do it.” Lena commented. “I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because I am not her mother, Kara. Giving birth to her doesn’t make me her mother. She was raised by two people, two terrible people, but still.”

“You could be her mother.”

“That’d make you her mother as well.” Lena pointed out. “If you wanted to, of course.”

“That’s true.” Kara smiled. “I’m with you, Lena. Whatever you decide, I’ll be next to you.”

“Do you maybe want to meet her? She’s with Jess at the minute.”

Kara nodded. “Am I your friend or your wife in this situation?”

Lena grabbed her by the arm and kissed her. “You’re my wife in every situation.”

With a smirk, she walked to the door and to Jess’ desk.

“Hazel, I want you to meet someone really special, if you will.”

Hazel smiled at her and quickly got up from her chair. “Bye Jess, thanks for lunch.”

Jess waved goodbye and smiled at her.

“You were right, she did take me out for lunch.” Hazel whispered to Lena.

Lena smiled wordlessly as the two of them walked back to her office. When she opened the door, she wasn’t surprised to see Kara, now wearing her normal clothes, waiting for them by Lena’s desk.

Lena opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a pretty excited Hazel. “Your wife, that’s your wife!”

Lena looked stunned. “Yes, that’s Kara, my wife. How did you know?”

“You do know who you are, right?” Hazel asked, one eyebrow raised. “You’re Lena Luthor, not just a nobody. Everyone knows who your wife is.”

She walked closer to Kara, and shook her hand with energy. “Hi, I’m Hazel.”

“Hi Hazel, I’m Kara.” The blonde said, signature smile in place. “It’s really nice meeting you.”

“I have a question.” Hazel said, turning to Lena. “Why haven’t you asked me if I’m sure that you’re my mother?”

“Well, I haven’t exactly had the time to do that, but I was going to.” Lena explained. “Even if I don’t really think it’d be necessary.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to picture Hazel as a smart kid, you know, those annoying I-know-everything kind of kids. The ones you look at and find yourself wondering if they're children or adults trapped in tiny bodies.


	3. Weird

“Simon Dunst and Melanie Trevor were my parents.” Hazel said. “So that makes me Hazel Dunst.”

Lena nodded slowly. “I remember them. I remember Simon having blond, messy hair and Melanie sporting a pair of pink glasses.”

“I hated those glasses.” Hazel commented.

Lena laughed, suddenly reminded of the first visit she’d had with Hazel’s parents.

“Hazel, don’t get me wrong, but… How did you get here?” Lena asked. “You’re not even ten yet and I’m pretty sure your parents were from outside Metropolis.”

“They were, yes.” Hazel said. “I am living with my father’s sister, at the moment. Here, in National City.”

“I see.” Lena said, nodding slightly. “Does she know that you’re here?”

“Oh, no. She has no idea.” Hazel said, looking proud. “I ran away.”

Lena gasped. “She’s probably scared to death! We need to call her. Tell me her name, I’m calling her right now.”

Hazel looked unfazed. “She probably hasn’t even noticed that I’m not there.”

Once again, Lena felt like she was going to be sick. “I’m assuming your parents weren’t the only _issue_.”

Hazel shook her head. “Nope, the whole family is a bit weird.”

 _Weird_.

That was how Hazel described her family.

Lena wondered if they had ever physically hurt her.

She grew up being told that she was weird. By her mother, because she was different from them. By her brother, because she could beat him at chess even if she was younger. By her schoolmates, because she was way too nerdy.

She thought it was hurtful when they told her she was weird, but had learned to accept it. She felt weird, but in a good way. She had embraced it.

“What exactly do you mean when you say that they are weird?”

Hazel looked uncomfortable for a moment, but then shook her head and opened her mouth to speak up. “They’re not what you’d expect a family to be like. You know, all those things they write in stories and show in movies… Happy families, Sunday lunches, presents, holidays… I’ve never experienced any of those things.”

“Don’t worry, it was the same for me.” Lena commented.

“I know.” Hazel nodded.

“Hazel, can you please give Kara and I a moment alone?”

“Does that mean that I get to hang out with Jess again?” Hazel asked, looking hopeful.

“Of course.” Lena nodded. “Ask her about rainbow frozen yogurt, she’ll be delighted.”

Hazel happily ran to Jess’ desk and Lena took a deep breath.

“This is awful.” She whispered once Hazel closed the door behind her back. “I don’t know what to do.”

“I can only imagine what’s going through your mind right now.”

“Oddly enough, my mind is not the problem at the moment.” Lena sighed. “My heart is.”

Kara walked closer, wrapping her arms around her shaky wife. “I know, it’s tough.”

“She’s not my daughter, Kara.” Lena whispered after a while. “I never… The moment I handed her to Melanie I thought was the last time I ever got to see her. It’s been almost ten years, I… I don’t know what to do. I don’t even know what I should be feeling like.”

Kara sighed. “Listen to your heart and do not try to rationalize everything.”

“You know I can’t do that.” Lena replied. “I tried to write an algorithm when I realized I had feelings for you.”

“Well, that’s really weird.” Kara laughed. “What about calling your lawyers and seeing what can be done? Maybe there’s a way to keep her away from her aunt without having to take her in, so that you can think about it for as long as you might need.”

“Yes, I can do that.” Lena nodded. “I should do that.”

“We can stay like this for a while, if you want.”

Lena nodded again. “Yes, please.”

“She looks just like you.” Kara whispered, after a while.

“You think so?” Lena asked, breaking apart the hug.

“Yes.” Kara nodded. “Her eyes remind me of you. Not only because of their colour, it’s more complicated than that. I feel like I see you through her eyes.”

“I’m sorry I never told you about her.”

Kara closed her eyes for a second. “I understand why you didn’t.”

“I know you do.” Lena whispered. “I… I still feel so ashamed.”

“Why?”

“Because I let my mother dictate my life since she adopted me and…”

“Lena, honey, you were nineteen. You were scared and didn’t know what to do. Your mother is… Sure of what she wants. And scary. She didn’t exactly give you a choice, it’s not your fault.”

“What do you think I should do?”

Kara took a deep breath. “Honestly? I have no idea.”

Lena stared at her for a moment before bursting out laughing. “This is a fucking weird situation.”

 


	4. I'd Climb Every Mountain

“So, it’s a no.”

“Not exactly.” Lena explained. “It’s a way to give myself some time to think about this and decide what to do. This is a really tough situation, Hazel, and I need some time.”

Hazel looked at her. “Fine.”

“I promise you’ll be fine.” Lena said. “You’ll be staying with someone we trust, someone who will not hurt you.”

Hazel’s eyes fluttered. “It’s okay.”

“Come here for a second.” Lena whispered, and Hazel walked closer. “I am not abandoning you, like I didn’t abandon you ten years ago. I know this is not what you were hoping for, but it’s really hard for me to understand what I should do. I want you to be happy, okay?”

“I know you’re probably afraid and I know I have had more time to think about this while you’ve only had a couple of hours.” Hazel commented. “And I also know that this is not going to make you feel any better, but… My parents have never told me that they wanted me to be happy in the whole ten years I’ve been with them.”

Lena tried her hardest not to cry.

“And you wonder why she’s never asked about proof that you’re her daughter.” Kara whispered.

“Will you come and visit me?”

Lena and Kara both nodded. “Of course.”

A soft knock on the door signalled that it was time for Hazel to go.

Kara and Lena both said goodbye, promising to meet up for ice cream in a couple of days.

“I never thought I’d find myself in this situation.” Lena said, once they were alone. “This is wrong on so many levels.”

“Why do you think it’s wrong?”

“I don’t want Hazel to think that I’m her mother simply because I gave birth to her.” Lena explained. “She is smart, but I’m afraid she might believe that I’m simply going to get her back because I gave birth to her and now her parents are dead, making me her only parent. I am not her mother. I am not a parent.”

“I see what you mean.” Kara whispered. “You still could be her mother, if you wanted to.”

“I gave her up, Kara.”

“You did what was best for her. Knowing your mother, Hazel wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t. And neither would you.” Kara stated.

“I understand why she came here and I understand why she’d assume I’d be willing to sort of adopt her back.” Lena commented. “But I have no right to.”

“I think you should spend some time with her. She has your DNA, she can’t be that bad.” Kara smiled. “You’ll decide what to do when the time comes. Don’t rush this, you don’t need to know everything today.”

“What would you do?”

“Honestly? I have no idea.” Kara admitted. “I’m pretty sure this is one of those situations you need to live to know what to do.”

“And yet, I don’t know what to do.” Lena sighed. “I feel like whatever I do is going to be the wrong choice and I hate it.”

“Whatever you choose will be the right thing for the both of you.” Kara commented.

“You think so?”

“I know so.”

Lena nodded before asking to be left alone. She needed to think and couldn’t do so with someone else in the room. Kara agreed to leave, promising to be back before dinner to take her out.

Once she was alone, Lena walked to the smaller safe she had in her office and opened it to reveal her hospital paperwork in there. She grabbed it and walked back to her desk.

She opened the folder and looked at the papers scattered in front of her.

If she closed her eyes, she could still remember the day she found out she was pregnant. She remembered how scared she was and how she knew that her mother would react badly. She remembered feeling sick and throwing up way too much and feeling like it wasn’t fair. She remembered those nights spent alone in her bed, stroking her belly, knowing that she was going to have to give birth, but wouldn’t get to be a mother.

She didn’t know what to do about Hazel.

She had forced that part of her life into a tiny box in her brain and had left it confined there for a long time, not expecting to have to open the box ever again. And yet, her she was.


	5. Strawberry

A week had passed since she’d last seen Hazel or, rather, since the first time she’d seen Hazel.

She had promised she’d visit, without even thinking about it, but she felt like fainting the whole time she was driving to go see her.

Hazel appeared extremely excited to see her.

“I thought you wouldn’t come.”

“I always do what I promise.” Lena replied. “How’s your week been?”

“It was great.” Hazel smiled. “Eliza is amazing.”

“I know, she’s great. Maybe one day you’ll see where she actually lives. Where Kara used to live when she was younger.”

“Midvale? Yeah, she talks a lot about it.” Hazel commented. “It looks like she misses it, but doesn’t want to go back there at the same time.”

“Have you ever felt like that?”

“Most of my life, I guess. I used to hate being with my parents, but I loved my house. Going to summer camp made me miss my house, but I felt grateful because it meant being away from my parents for two full weeks.”

“I can relate to that.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course, go ahead.”

“Is your mother really as awful as the press portrays her to be?”

“No.” Lena shook her head and saw Hazel taking a deep breath. “She’s much worse.”

Hazel looked sad for a moment. “But you never let her dictate your life.”

“I used to, when I was younger. You know, now I’m an adult and with her in prison it got a lot easier to just… Be myself, even if it goes against everything she’s ever told me.”

“Is she okay with Kara?”

“No.” Lena admitted.

“Kara is amazing, I don’t understand how anyone could not like her.”

“I know, right?” Lena smiled.

Hazel hesitated a moment. “Is it because she’s a woman?”

“Well, not exactly.” Lena commented. “The first time I ever dated a girl was to spite my mother, but Kara… Everything was different with her.”

Hazel smiled. “I can tell.”

“Is that so?” The grin on Lena’s face talked more than her words.

“Yeah, I can see it in your eyes. Like, with my parents… It was different.” Hazel explained. “You know, I had heard talks about love, mostly in movies and stuff, but I had never really seen it in real life.”

“And you think you’ve seen it now?” Lena asked.

“Yeah.” Hazel shrugged. “In the way you look at her and in the way she talks to you.”

“It’s comforting to know that a nine-year-old sees it.”

“Are you doubtful?” Hazel asked, her head slightly tilted to the right.

“No, not at all.” Lena smiled. “It simply feels nice when other people see how much you love someone. Almost as if it made it more real.”

“I see.” Hazel nodded. “What’s your favourite ice cream flavour?”

The question reminded Lena that she was talking to a child. A child who sometimes talked like an adult, a child who often behaved like a teenager, but still a child.

Lena could clearly see herself in Hazel’s eyes.

Not necessarily because of their shape or colour, but mostly because of how she looked at the world. She could see it in her eyes, Hazel was smarter than average, and destined to be an outcast, just like herself.

“Mint chocolate chip.” Lena admitted.

Hazel scrunched her nose. “Strawberry.”

“That’s because you’re a child.” Lena commented. “Strawberry is awful.”

“You eat kale, right?”

Lena nodded.

“Then you can’t tell me that strawberry is awful, because kale tastes like a weapon made by someone who wants us to die slowly and painfully.”

Lena found herself laughing and the young girl sitting in front of her. “You’re so dramatic, just like me.”

She regretted saying it the moment she said it.

“Maybe we have other things in common.” Hazel said.

The tone of her voice made it sound like she thought they were never going to see each other again and it made Lena feel awful.

“I guess we’ll find out as time passes.” She whispered.

The light in Hazel’s eyes made everything worth it.


	6. Really?

“My brain tells me I should adopt her.” Lena whispered. “And my heart says the same thing.”

Kara smiled at her. “I can tell.”

Lena sighed. “I still feel like something’s stopping me.”

“You’re probably afraid, love.” Kara said. “Which makes total sense.”

“You think so?”

Kara nodded. “You’ve been saying that she’s not your child, and I can see why you’d say that, but things are complicated. If she still had her parents, I’d tell you to back down, but she doesn’t.”

Lena nodded. “She doesn’t.”

“She came looking for you because her parents died.” Kara said. “You can be her mother.”

“Only if you can too.”

Kara smiled. “Of course I can. I’d love to.”

Lena felt warm. “I feel like I care deeply about her, and I’m not sure why.”

“I think it was inevitable.”

Lena knew it was inevitable. Hazel had walked into her life, bringing back Lena’s past on those tiny shoulders, and Lena didn’t know how to let her go. She didn’t know how to continue with her life if Hazel wasn’t in it. “I’m calling my lawyers.”

Kara worked on an article as Lena called her legal team. When the brunette came back, she was beaming. “Call your mother, we’re going out for dinner.”

Kara smiled. “Why?”

“We’re celebrating.”

Kara got up and ran to kiss her. “We’ll be parents.” She whispered.

With those words, Lena broke down and started bawling. “I’m so happy.”

They’d often talk about children, both convinced to have more than one, neither feeling ready to have a baby. Hazel sort of came into their lives and brightened up everything around her. Kara grabbed her phone and dialled her mother’s number, while watching Lena wiping away her tears.

“Mum, it’s Kara.” The blonde began. “Yeah, everything’s fine. Can you please come to town tonight so that we can have dinner? Yeah, no, nothing special, a normal dinner.”

Lena was almost laughing.

“Yeah, no, I think nothing fancy.” Kara smirked. “Casual clothing should be fine. Yeah, sure. I’ll see you both later. Bye mum.”

Lena was eyeing her curiously. “I want my mother to think that this is a normal night out.”

“Call your sister too.”

That night, Lena was feeling nervous. Because Hazel loved Chinese food as much as Kara did, they had chosen Kara’s favourite restaurant. The two of them were standing in front of the entrance, waiting for Alex, Eliza and Hazel to show up. When they did, Lena felt like she was going to throw up.

They had decided to tell them over dinner, avoiding to drag it for too long, knowing well enough that Kara would explode if they didn’t share the news soon.

Once they were seated, Lena took a sip of her wine. “We have something to tell you.”

Ten days had passed since the first time Lena had visited Hazel. The young girl had often asked about the future, but Lena was always keeping it vague. Hazel had stopped asking for a while, knowing that Lena would tell her when she decided.

Kara grabbed Lena’s hand. “I’ve talked to my lawyers today, and we’re starting the adoption process.”

Hazel was staring at the both of them, unable to process what she’d just been told. She gave them this blank stare, almost has if Lena’s words hadn’t registered in her brain.

Alex and Eliza were congratulating the three of them, while Hazel was still silent.

“Hazel, darling, did you hear me?”

Before Lena could say anything else, Hazel started bawling. Lena feared it wasn’t what she wanted.

“Really?” Hazel whispered.

Kara and Lena both nodded. “We’re seeing my lawyers in the morning and starting the process.”

Suddenly, the girl got up and ran to Kara and Lena, hugging them both and crying into Kara’s neck. “Thank you.”

Kara was now crying too, joining the train of tears Lena had started. “I know you never got a loving mother, but I really hope we can both be that for you.”

Hazel scratched her eyes. “I know you will, and that’s why I’m crying.”

Lena looked around the table and noticed that everyone was helplessly crying. It was a happy day, a day they’d always remember.

“I have talked to your aunt with my legal team and she signed off her rights.” Lena explained. “Which makes the whole process a bit easier.”

“I know adoptions can take time.” Hazel said, looking at her plate.

“They do.” Kara replied. “You will be staying with us shortly, though.”

Hazel’s eyes widened. “For real?”

Kara nodded. “Yes. Lena had I have both taken a few days from work so that we can take you shopping.”

Alex smirked at her. “Always remember that Luthor mummy here is going to buy you literally anything you ask for.”

“Kara is working tomorrow because she has a big project to finish, but I’ll be coming down to Eliza’s apartment to pick you up and take you to the house. There, you’ll be talking with a woman who’s going to design your bedroom. You can have anything you want, don’t hesitate to ask for your dream bedroom.”

Hazel was speechless.

“Of course you won’t be staying with us until the room is ready.” Kara explained. “We do have spare bedrooms, but we want your life with us to start in the best possible way.”

“I understand.” Hazel smiled. “Thank you.”

Lena smiled. “Anything for you.”

Loving Hazel felt easy on both Kara and Lena.


	7. Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost there guys!

Lena was driving to Eliza’s apartment feeling like a kid in a candy store. She wanted everything to be perfect, which was why she had hired the best interior designer specialized in kids’ bedrooms that she could find in town. She was excited about seeing what kind of project Hazel had in mind, and she was sure it would turn out to be magnificent. She parked right in front of Eliza’s building and killed the engine, then walked right to the front door and rang the bell. Eliza opened the door for her and she walked to the elevator and pressed the button that would take her to the seventh floor. When the elevator’s doors opened, she saw Hazel waiting for her. Before she could say anything, she saw the young girl running towards her and hugging her.

“I thought I’d dreamed about last night.” She whispered.

Lena felt like she was going to cry. “It’s all real.”

Together, they walked back to Eliza’s apartment. “Are you coming?”

Eliza looked surprised. “I imagined you’d want to be alone with her today.”

Lena smiled. “You’re going to be her grandmother, you should come with us.”

Eliza grinned and nodded while saying nothing. The three of them went back to Lena’s car and drove silently towards the house. Hazel was impressed by it and didn’t seem to know how to stop gasping. They walked inside and Hazel stared at the entrance with wide eyes. “This is so cool.”

“This is going to be your house in a week or so.” Eliza commented. “Get used to it.”

“The designer should be here soon.” Lena said, looking delighted at Hazel’s joy. “Have you thought about what you want?”

Hazel nodded. “But it’s a surprise and you can’t be there when I talk to the lady.”

Eliza and Lena shared a look. “How weird is it if this felt like talking to Kara?”

“Not weird at all, considering that Kara’s awesome.” Hazel grinned.

Lena rolled her eyes. “You’re right, I can’t deny it.”

While Hazel talked to the designer, Eliza and Lena decided to have coffee together.

“How long do you think it’s going to take?”

Lena shrugged. “I don’t know, I think she said about a week or so, depending on what she asks for.”

“I meant the adoption process.”

Lena sighed. “Unfortunately, a lot longer than a week. She has to live with us for a while before we can actually sign the official papers and become her parents. There’s going to be visits from a social worker and they said the minimum is one, but you can never really know how many they’re going to need to feel satisfied.”

“She woke up at six this morning and woke me up and kept asking me about last night.” Eliza smiled. “She kept telling me about how she thought she’d dreamed about it or that it might have been a joke.”

“She’s so precious.”

Hazel came out of her room looking giddy, smiling to herself. The designer looked pleased with the information she got and left shortly after.

“It’s going to be so cool.” Hazel said. “She has some samples on her iPad and showed me what it might look like.”

Lena smiled. “I guess I’ll see the end result.”

Hazel hugged her. Lena thought she could easily get used to it. “Thank you.”

Before turning into a bawling mess, Lena decided they’d better go. “What about some shopping?”

Hazel looked excited. “Yes!”

They drove to the mall, where Lena thought Hazel would find whatever she needed. Before walking inside, Lena asked Hazel if she could talk to her. Eliza left the two of them alone, telling them to meet her at the ice cream parlour.

“Hazel, I understand that this is going to be a bit hard.” Lena began. “You probably still see me as a stranger and feel weird about spending money that doesn’t come from your parents, but I want you to know that it doesn’t have to feel that way.”

Hazel nodded.

“I want you to have everything you need.” Lena continued. “It’s going to be hard at first to ask us for things, but you have to, okay? We’ll never yell at you for asking. We might say no sometimes, but that’s because we don’t want you to grow up to be spoiled.”

Hazel nodded again.

“So, if you see something that you love, ask me to get it for you.” Lena said. “Today is a bit special since it’s our first time shopping together, so I might say yes to anything you want. But it won’t be this way forever.”

“I don’t want you to buy me things because you pity me.” Hazel said.

“Pity is not what this is about.” Lena explained. “I’m buying you things because you need them and because I want to.”

Hazel hesitated. “Okay.” She whispered. “I do need clothes.”

Smiling, they walked together to the mall, with Lena asking where she wanted to begin their trip. Lena ended up spending way less than she expected, but her heart felt way fuller than anticipated.

 

 


	8. Shooting Stars

It took them three days to complete Hazel’s bedroom. That morning, Lena was at work, and the designer talked to Kara about probably finishing the project before that night. She was overjoyed, and called Lena and then Eliza to tell the both of them the good news. Lena said she’d finish with work by seven p.m and that they could have dinner together at their place and see Hazel’s bedroom for the first time. Kara asked her mother if she needed help with Hazel’s stuff, but the older woman told her it was only a small suitcase.

Kara felt a weird sadness engulfing her body, but smiled at the neatly folded clothes they’d bought for her and one of the workers offered to put them in the closet for her, so that she wouldn’t ruin the surprise for herself. Kara smiled and accepted the offer, surprised when the woman asked her if she needed to colour code the closet.

Kara shook her head, but thought Lena might have said yes.

When Lena came back that night, she was overjoyed to hear that the bedroom was ready, but tried hard to hide her excitement. Eliza and Hazel joined them shortly after, and the little girl was so excited she could cry. Before walking to the bedroom, Lena showed Hazel how to operate the house’s intelligent system. She showed her the main control area by the living room and the smaller one by the entrance. She told her they could control the lights, heating and music throughout the house, but that some things worked with voice control as well. Together, they walked to Hazel’s bedroom. They stood in front of its closed door, and Lena spoke.

“Whenever you’re ready.” She handed Hazel her phone. “There’s a control pad by the door as well.”

The little girl stared at the screen which was displaying the controls to a room labelled “ _Hazel’s dream factory_ ”. She smiled before switching the lights on and opening the door.

She walked in, followed by Kara first, then Lena and Eliza together. The four of them stood speechless for a long time before Hazel spoke.

“I asked for a space themed bedroom.” She explained. “I wanted constellations all around me, because stars always make me feel safe. Allison told me she could have each star light up so that I can keep the lights off and still have this beautiful show to watch.”

As she spoke, she switched the lights off and switched the stars on. Lena was impressed at how good the whole thing looked. She switched the lights back on again before speaking. “I asked for a raised bed because I thought I could have like a space to make a fort underneath and read my books when I don’t feel like sleeping. She also suggested I’d have a table that looked like a mini version of the one you have in your office, both here and at L-Corp.”

Lena looked at the table and smiled, walking closer to Hazel.

“We chose to put bookshelves all around the bed and over the table.” Hazel said. “Dark blue walls because they had to resemble the sky at night and that beautiful lamp looks like the full moon.”

“I have a few more things to show you.”

She switched the lights off. They couldn’t see her, but they heard her moving some things and walking to where her bed was.

“There’s a thing I asked for and I wasn’t sure it would be possible for them to do it, but she said it could be done and I was overjoyed.” She touched Lena’s phone screen and two different lights went off. “These are two shooting stars, and you can see them only when all the lights are off.”

She touched them with both her hands. “They say wishing on a shooting star makes dreams come true and I think the two of you are my shooting stars. You came into my life when all the lights went off, and you’re now making my dreams of having a lovely family come true.”

Lena couldn’t pretend anymore. She started crying, reaching desperately for the little girl standing a few inches from her. She wrapped her in her arms, feeling Kara joining them soon after.

“The theme you chose for your bedroom is perfect.” Kara said. “We might be your shooting stars, but you are our moon, our sun, everything that brings light into our lives.”

Hazel was trying to hide the tears forming in her eyes. “One last thing.”

She switched the lights on, and Kara felt surprised when she noticed the same symbol she wore on her chest drawn on her bed header. “I needed something from the both of you. I have a chess table over there and this.”

She looked over at Kara, who was staring back with an open mouth.

“You really thought I didn’t know?”


	9. Official

It took them five months to get a court date.

It was snowing that morning, and Lena was prepping herself in front of the mirror. She was wearing a black pencil shirt, a burgundy blouse and a black blazer, the outfit she wore the day she met Kara. She was still barefoot, staring at herself in the mirror. She took a few deep breaths before turning around and walking to her closet where she chose a pair of black heels to go with her outfit. In the closet, she found Kara getting ready.

She was wearing black pants with a white button down and was looking at her ties.

“What are you wearing?” She asked when she heard Len walking in.

“Black suit with pencil skirt and burgundy blouse.” Lena said, looking at her shoes.

“Burgundy tie it is, then.” Kara smiled at her.

“I’m nervous.” Lena admitted. “Say something a superhero would say.”

Kara sighed. “I’m shitting myself.”

Lena looked at her for a moment before bursting out laughing.

“What?”

Lena was laughing so hard she had tears coming down her face. “Why the fuck did I marry Supergirl if this is what happens when we’re nervous?”

Kara shrugged. “Because of my abs?”

Lena took a deep breath and kissed her. “Making me laugh this much was way better than any superhero speech you could possibly give me. I love you.”

Kara smiled. “I love you too.”

“You should probably go and check on Hazel to see if she’s ready while I put on my make-up.”

The taller girl smiled and nodded before planting a kiss of Lena’s cheek and walking to Hazel’s bedroom. The door was open, but Kara knocked anyways.

“Come in.”

She walked in and saw that Hazel was still in her sweatpants, sitting on her armchair with a book in hand. “Burgundy.”

Kara eyes her curiously. “Burgundy?”

“The colour. I was wondering what colour I should wear. Burgundy it is, I guess.” She took out a few clothes and showed them to Kara. “Is this okay?”

Kara nodded. “Perfect. Get dressed, I’ll be waiting downstairs.”

Hazel nodded and Kara left, closing the door behind her back. She walked downstairs and poured herself a cup of coffee. She waited for both Hazel and Lena to join her, knowing well enough that they were early. It was nearly impossible for Lena to be late, which made everything easier.

Hazel was the first one to walk downstairs.

Her hair was down, flowing down her back. She was matching Kara’s outfit with a black suit but, instead of wearing a burgundy tie, she was wearing a burgundy vest.

Kara tried hard not to cry.

The girl standing in front of her was about to become her daughter.

The drive to the courthouse felt endless. Lena’s grip on the steering wheel was close to being painful, with her carefully painted nails almost digging in the expensive leather. Hazel was sitting in the back, scared something might go wrong. Kara was next to Lena, holding her free hand, trying hard not too tremble too much.

She was a superhero. She’d fought with aliens, humans, terrible individuals in general. This felt like the toughest task she’d ever had to complete.

They walked inside the courthouse, where they met with Lena’s legal time. Their social worker was there as well, looking hopeful.

Alex and Eliza joined them shortly after, and they all walked inside, together.

Kara and Lena stood in front of the judge, with Hazel between the two of them. They both had one hand on the little girl’s shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

“We normally ask parents to talk about how they will care for the new child and how they will adjust to the new life.” The judge began. “We’ve already received your financial records and are sure that taking care of this young lady won’t be any problem for either of you and our social worker assured us that you’re adjusting well to her becoming a part of your family.”

Lena smiled, Kara knew she was about to cry.

“Is there anyone in this room who wants to contest this adoption?”

Both Lena and Kara held their breath. Nobody talked, and they felt one step closer. They watched the judge sign the adoption decree and Lena felt a tear streaming down her face.

He signed for them to walk closer, and showed them the decree and Hazel’s new birth certificate.

Kara started crying the moment she saw that Hazel’s last name had changed. She remembered the child introducing herself as Hazel Dunst all those months prior. The girl she was holding hands with had now officially become her daughter.

Hers and Lena’s.

Lena was thanking the judge, asking him if they could take a picture with him. He smiled and said yes, and Lena called Alex first to take a picture of the four of them and then Eliza so that they could take a family picture with both Hazel’s grandmother and aunt.

Lena looked at the birth certificate she was holding. Even though they’d been mothers for months, she knew it was official, and nobody could take Hazel away from them.

“It’s official.” She said, hugging Hazel. “Welcome home, Hazel Danvers-Luthor.”

 


End file.
